Another Love Story
by Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0
Summary: What happens when Sakura and her family visits Paris during her Christmas vacation? Will love find Sakura? Is something wonderful going to happen among the Kinomoto family?


**Title: Another Love Story..**

**Author: Lan Fa**

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Anime: Card Captor Sakura**

**Coupling: Syaoran + Sakura**

**One-Shot**

Everything begins here in Tomoeda...

Sakura Kinomoto, 17 years old, wonders in her mind when love would happen to find her. As she starts down the stairs, she greets 'Good morning' to her father, Fujitaka and her brother, Touya.

She wonders, once again, what could happen in these last few days before Christmas break.

"What do you plan on doing for Christmas vacation, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura answers, "I'm not sure, yet."

"Well, kids, I was thinking of us going to Paris. What do you think?" Fujitaka questioned.

This time Touya answered, "I think it's a great idea. The monster could learn some manners there and be more punctual." He snickers loudly as Sakura gives him a death glare.

Sakura smiles at her father, and then announces that it's a great idea, since she didn't have anything planned.

The days went by quickly. By the time December 18th came, Sakura and her family were packed and ready to leave.

Sakura was picked up after school and onto the airport.

Tomoyo Daidouji came along to say good-bye to Sakura and her family.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Sakura-chan! Tomoeda's nothing without you!" Tomoyo cried, hysterically.

Sakura laughed whole heartily and said, "Tomoyo! I'm only going there for a week! I'll be back before you know it!"

Tomoyo cried a soft 'Good-bye' and hugged her tightly. Sakura hugged her back with the same tightness.

As Sakura and her family disappeared behind the millions of people at the airport, Tomoyo slowly left to her car.

After the long hours on the plane, Sakura was glad to be out of there. After crying babies, snoring old men, and bickering French ladies, Sakura finally realized that she was not going to have more than 2 children, let her father live in her house when he is older, and marry a French guy with more than 5 sisters.

She stepped out of the plane, relieved. She grabbed her stuff and followed her father into a hotel. As her father got the keys to the rooms, a chestnut-haired guy with amazing amber eyes passed Sakura with a dazzling smile of pearl whites. Sakura smile at him as he turned towards her.

The amber-eyed guy smiled and headed towards her. He took her right hand and kissed it.

Sakura blushed a rosy-colored red. "Oh! Um, thank you. I mean, _Merci_!"

The guy smiled at her and replied, "_Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle_."

"What's your name, um… Monsieur?" Sakura quickly took her French translator out for anything the mysterious guy said.

"_Mon nom est Peu de Loup._ But I think in your language, my name is Little Wolf, which is Syaoran, is it not?" Syaoran answered in her native tongue.

"You speak Japanese?" Sakura cried out.

"_Oui_, and yet I live in France. What is _your_ name, miss?" he chuckled.

"I-it's Sakura," she answered.

"Ahh.. _Votre nom est Cerise Fleur_. What a lovely name for a girl as beautiful as you," he complimented.

Sakura blushed once again in red.

Suddenly, Syaoran slowly backed away from Sakura, like she was the plague.

Sakura noticed that someone overshadowed her. She turned around and faced her angry-faced brother.

"TOUYA! STOP GLARING!" Sakura yelled at him.

He glared once again and shoved past Syaoran and whispered, "Listen, Gaki. Stay away from my sister!" through gritted teeth.

Syaoran winced against his own will. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, won't I?" Syaoran assumed, "_Au revoir, Cerise Fleur!_"

He went to his friends and left through the hotel doors.

Sakura knew from then on that the week in Paris was going to be exciting.

Her first day in Paris was meeting Syaoran, the hunky, hot man, she met at the hotel.

.:Day 2:.

Sakura and her family went to visit the Louvre. Touya yawned as the tour guide explained about the Mona Lisa. Sakura stared at the painting with fascination.

Syaoran came into the Louvre and stared at Sakura as though she was a delicate painting.

He stared at Sakura with concentration, until she turned to his direction like she knew that he was there. She smiled at him and this time, Syaoran blushed a rosy red color. Syaoran turned away from her intent stare.

Syaoran turned around and left the Louvre. Sakura's smile faltered.

"Otou-san, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Sakura asked. Her father nodded and she quickly headed off in another direction.

Sakura went outside and searched for Syaoran. His apparent chestnut-colored hair caught her eyes. She quickly ran to him.

"SYAORAN!" she called.

Syaoran turned to the direction of the sound. He was caught by surprise as she suddenly stood right beside him.

"_Ca va, _Sakura? What's wrong? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your father and brother?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Oh, I told my dad that I was going to the bathroom, so it's alright."

"No! It's not _bien_! Your _frère_ is threatening! He glares at me with these eyes of death!" Syaoran cried out loud.

"I don't care. He's too overprotective anyway. What about you? Where are _your_ parents? Eh, _Syaoran-kun_?" she asked sweetly.

"That is none of your business. Anyway, you should get back to your family. You shouldn't hang out with strangers you don't know."

"But you're not a stranger and your name is Syaoran! So that means I know you," she implied.

Syaoran shook his head and dragged her back into the Louvre. He pushed her inside and gave her a deathly glare. "Don't run off and find me again!"

Sakura was pissed off and went back to her father.

"Where have you been, Sakura?" her father asked.

Sakura answered, "I was lost and couldn't find the bathroom, but I found it."

Her father had a confused look on his face, but shook it off.

As the days passed, Sakura would bump into Syaoran accidentally and intentionally.

It was the last day of Sakura's family outing. They visited the wonders of Paris and learned a lot from the tour guides. They visited the Eiffel Tower, and loved the 'City of Lights'.

Fujitaka came into Sakura's room and woke her up. "Honey? Wake up."

Sakura groaned and sleepily opened her emerald eyes. Her auburn hair was tousled throughout her pillow. "What is it, otou-san?"

Fujitaka handed her a present wrapped in a silver-green paper with a red, sparkly bow.

Sakura opened her eyes widely and said, "It's Christmas, isn't it? I completely forgot…" 'It's also the last day, I will ever get to see Syaoran,' she thought, painfully.

She opened her precious gift, being careful of the wrapping. At her amazement, she was given a silk scarf that was beautifully made with her favorite color, pink.

"This is beautiful! Arigatou, otou-san!" Sakura hugged her father tightly with love.

Touya came in a handed her a small box that was wrapped in pink paper and a red bow. She opened it and inside was a snow globe that had the Eiffel Tower covered in snow.

Sakura then gave her family presents, even though she forgot that it was Christmas, she wrapped the presents ahead of time. She handed each a box with blue wrapping and a silver bow. The men opened the boxes. Fujitaka received a picture frame that had a photo of Sakura, Touya, and himself at the beach. Fujitaka hugged his daughter tightly. Touya opened his and received a teddy bear that had a stitching that said, 'Touya'.

"You squirt. Thanks a lot," Touya said.

They spent Christmas Day walking around the empty streets of Paris. They hear Christmas music from every corner and carolers singing. Suddenly, a motorcycle (those motorcycle-looking things from Europe, I'm just making it clear) came up to them with Syaoran in it.

Sakura turned, surprised. "What are you doing here, Syaoran?"

"You know this boy, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. He speaks Japanese like us," Sakura explained.

Fujitaka introduced himself, "My name is Fujitaka, uhh… What is your name?"

"It's Syaoran, sir, nice to meet you," Syaoran said as he shook Fujitaka's hand.

Being the kind man Fujitaka is, he let his daughter spend the rest of the day with Syaoran. "Just be back at the hotel at 8, okay? That's when we leave for the airport," Fujitaka said.

"Alright! Arigatou, otou-san!" Sakura put Syaoran's extra helmet on and rode off.

Touya and Fujitaka stared at motorcycle riding off.

"I don't like that kid," Touya complained.

"Be quiet, Touya. He looks like a nice kid. Just give him a chance," Fujitaka defended.

Syaoran took Sakura to the fountain in the center of Paris, where the place was quiet and serene.

Next to the fountain was a dinner, set for two.

"This is beautiful, Syaoran. Did you do this yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Nah.. I had help from Eriol, a friend of mine. He's a romantic," Syaoran explained.

They both sat down at the table, across from each other. They began to eat as they made small talk amongst each other.

As they finished their meal, Syaoran stared at Sakura intently as she drank some ice water.

Sakura felt him staring and looked at him. He turned away awkwardly, while blushing.

"Well, y'know that today is my last day, right?" Sakura asked.

"I know. That's why I planned this for you and me," Syaoran explained.

"This is really beautiful and everything, but what is this supposed to mean?" she asked.

"This means.." Syaoran stretched across the table and took her lips in his. Sakura kissed back with the same passion. As they separate Syaoran continues, "That I love you."

"_Joyeux Noel_, _ma Cerise Fleur_," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounded wonderful," Sakura said. She continued, "Merry Christmas, my Little Wolf."

They kissed once more, until Sakura pulled away.

"Syaoran, I'm going home tonight. What's going to happen between us?" Sakura cried, softly.

Syaoran touched her face softly and wiped the tears that were straining down her face with his thumb. "It's okay, Cherry Blossom. I'm moving to Japan with my mother. Isn't that a coincidence? I got accepted to a college there, and my mother couldn't bear a day without me, so she'll be moving with me. You do not have to worry anymore, my _Cerise Fleur_. That is your Christmas present, sweetie. _Joyeux Noel_!"

As Syaoran held Sakura tightly, she smiled with happiness.

_Fini_


End file.
